


We're the Millers

by madina



Series: N.B.GAY. [4]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppies, Queer Themes, Rocco - Freeform, Slice of Life, nbgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: Steph and Klay are adding to their family.
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Series: N.B.GAY. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	We're the Millers

Steph and Klay are adding to their family. 

They made the decision to get a companion for Rocco and their first dog together. Steph didn’t have a pet before they had gotten together and Rocco was kind of the center of their world, especially Klay’s. 

Steph came into this relationship having to win Rocco over and sometimes, much to the chagrin and dismay of Klay, Rocco prefers Steph and they’ll gang up on their main man. Klay will pretend otherwise but he loves that Steph and Rocco get along so well. His screensaver is of the two of them and he drives Draymond and all of their friends insane with showing off pictures of his boys. 

Steph hurries home after practice, his hands clenching and unclenching the steering wheel in excitement. He pictures what their puppy is going to look like and how soft she’ll feel but the image in his head couldn’t compare. They had painstakingly chosen a beautiful black and white baby girl English bulldog with the same breeder Klay had gotten Rocco from. Once they decided on a puppy, they had splurged online with buying her toys, sweaters, treats, doggy beds, collars and all the unnecessary shit they couldn’t resist buying. 

Steph pulls his car into their driveway and quickly climbs out of his car, shutting the door behind him as he races towards their front door. He pulls his keys out and jams it in and opens the door for himself. He hears Rocco barking excitedly, racing to greet him.

“Hey dude.” Steph kicks off his shoes and reaches down to scratch Rocco behind his ears. “What’s up? How you like your little sister? Is she pretty? Is she nice? You gettin’ along?”

Rocco just rolls onto his back expecting belly rubs and Steph obliges him with a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. I know. You’re still the king of the house, Roc.”

“Babe?” Steph calls out into the house, Rocco jogging ahead of him after the affection ends. “Where you at?” 

“In here!” Klay shouts from their living room and Steph picks up his pace to greet his husband and their new puppy. He walks into the living space and stops by the ottoman that’s adjacent to the entrance.

What was waiting for him was a complete and total surprise.

Steph is frozen in place. “Babe?”

There’s hesitation in Klay’s voice. He’s nervous but trying to play it off. “...Yeah?”

Steph stares at the picture in front of him and then looks at his husband questioningly. 

“There’s two of them.” Steph states in utter bewilderment. “Why are there two of them?”

Klay is incredibly adorable with a pair of black and white English bulldog puppies on his lap. His eyes are wide, trying to gauge Steph’s reaction and clearly mentally preparing himself to explain. 

Steph comes over to sit beside his husband, who has his leg elevated and one of the puppies yips happily and slowly gets up from Klay’s lap to crawl over to Steph’s. “Hi there, sweetheart.” He coos at the puppy, picking it up so he can cradle it to his chest. “You’re awfully cute.” He giggles as the puppy leans forward to lick his chin. 

“Care to explain why we have twins?” Steph quirks an eyebrow, adjusting the puppy in his arms and looking at the puppy Klay is petting.

Redness stretches across Klay’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “You see… what had happened was…” Klay stalls, biting his lip. “The breeder, Melissa, brought her over and when I went to get her… this little guy was crying up a storm in her car. Apparently, they’re a bonded pair and he was having hella separation anxiety and I just couldn’t separate them, babe! You shoulda heard him cryin’. It was awful. I couldn’t do that to them.” 

Steph chuckles at his softhearted, ridiculous husband and reaches over to give the babbling man a kiss. “You big softie.” 

Klay returns the kiss, his lips pouting adorable. He can’t exactly deny it. “They’re cute though, right?”

Steph laughs at his husband and shakes his head. “Yes. They are. Real cute, baby.”

“You’re not mad, right?” Klay asks nervously. “I know I should’ve asked but I--”

“No, I’m not mad.” Steph assures, squeezing his husband’s hand. “Surprised. But I’m not mad. Now we gotta pick two names.”

Klay grins at the prospect. “I was thinking we can name them after famous siblings. What do you think?”

Steph considers his suggestion and nods, grinning. “Yeah, I like that. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, there aren’t a whole lot of brother and sister duos. They’re mostly two brothers or two sisters. Like, you know, Beyoncé and Solange. Or you and Seth.” Klay purses his lip in thought. “Doesn’t Jake Gyllenhaal have a sister?”

“Yeah.” Steph nods. “She was in  _ The Dark Knight.  _ Her name’s Maggie. Maggie’s cute but I’m not naming our boy Jake.” 

“Fair enough.” Klay nods, agreeing with him. “Hmm. I can’t think of anything else. Hey, lemme Google.” 

“That’d be smart.” Steph teases him, rubbing the soft ears of the girl puppy on his lap. 

“Alright…” Klay begins, his right hand scrolling and his left on the body of the relaxed puppy on his lap. “There’s John and Joan Cusack. That’s a no. There’s Derek and Julianne Hough, whoever the hell they are. Oh, I forgot about Brandy and Ray J.”

“We are not naming our dogs after them!” Steph laughs, borderline horrified at the thought. “They’d be bullied at the dog park!”

Klay snickers. “I wasn’t suggesting that. I had just forgotten about them. Hey, did you know Julia Roberts has a brother? Huh. So does Jane Fonda.”

“Hmm. Jane and Julia are cute. If a little plain.” Steph looks down at the puppy in his arms. “Too plain for such a pretty girl.”

Klay nods. “I agree. Hmm, let’s see there’s an article here that suggests famous siblings throughout history and mythology. Ha! Could you imagine if we named them Hansel and Gretel? Dude.” 

“We are not naming our dogs after historical figures, Klay!” Steph says. “Or after Greek gods or whatever. They’re puppies not boats.”

Klay snorts then sighs, reaching up to scratch his face. “We don’t have to pick from a pair of siblings.” 

“It’s a good idea, babe. We just don’t know a lot of them, like you said.” Steph says encouragingly. “We’ll figure out something. It can’t be that hard. We don’t have to decide right now.” 

They sit in comfortable silence, eventually Klay turns on the TV to tonight’s TNT broadcast. He wraps his arm around Steph’s shoulder with their laps filled with sleepy puppies with Rocco chewing on a bone at their feet. The Jazz and the Celtics are playing, with Reggie Miller and Marv Albert commentating. 

Steph cuddles into Klay’s warm side, nuzzling his face into his husband’s shoulder. “Spida is lookin’ unreal.”

Klay hums in response, his mind not focused on the game on their television but trying to think of famous siblings. 

“We’re idiots.” Klay suddenly declares.

A sudden and confused chuckle escapes Steph. “Why?” 

“How could we forget Reggie and Cheryl Miller?” Klay points with his hands towards the television. “We are insulting the basketball gods by forgetting ‘bout them.”

“Oh!” Steph gasps and then looks down at the dozing puppy on his chest. “Oh, those names are perfect. Lil Reggie and baby Cheryl.” He leans down to kiss the newly named Cheryl on her forehead and rubs Reggie’s head that’s snoozing on Klay’s stomach. “We both loved Reggie growing up. And Cheryl’s a legend. It fits us too. We’re ballers and our babies are named after some.”

Klay grins excitedly, albeit with a tad of smugness. “Reggie and Cheryl Curry-Thompson.” 

Steph’s stomach erupts with butterflies. He looks up from Klay’s shoulder with a flush on his cheeks. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”

Klay smiles at him softly, his eyes fond and overflowing with affection. “The first of the Curry-Thompson crew.”

“Yeah.” Steph whispers, leaning in to brush his mouth against Klay’s. “The first of the Curry-Thompson crew.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have more to offer than this cutesy fluffy shit. I'm getting that out now so I can work on some steamy, angsty, emotionally charged and lengthy work. But this was too cute to pass up! xoxo


End file.
